xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Autoblaster/@comment-454133-20161119232646/@comment-454133-20161120184547
Excellent, I'm on board. I recently won myself a 2nd scyk and I should be able to field 2 scum y-wings, so maybe i can test this out soon. Thanks! I'm also considering Ten Numb + FCS (or Advanced Sensors) + Navigator + Autoblaster + Calculation. This would allow him to force a crit through at range 2-3, and often position himself for an autoblaster shot with Navigator. Though VI may be more valuable than Calculation in that case, simply because Ten Numb's PS may do more damage with good navigation and late barrel rolls than would the occasional unblockable crit (positioning with autoblaster would be especially helpful against arc dodging aces, who normally have the agility to shake off normal shots, or simply avoid your arc entirely). I'm not sure. He's also sitting at 44 points, which is ultra-pricey for a 1 agility ship. Maybe I should pair him with Biggs, or simply scrap the idea. I love my b-wings, but I have to resist making them too juicy of targets. The other rebel option was Dash Rendar [VI , Autoblaster, "Zeb" Orrelios , Tactical Jammer or Engine Upgrade ] (44-47). Such a ship benefits from deliberately ramming targets to guarantee range 1, and counting on Zeb to still allow a shot. In fact, maybe Ten Numb would like Zeb more than Navigator for that very reason. If only he could equip both, since navigator + zeb + advanced sensors is a nice combo. :) So a ramming or barrel rolling, shoot first b-wing may look like this: Ten Numb + Advanced Sensors + "Zeb" Orrelios + Autoblaster + VI. Still pricey, but possibly more dangerous and survivable? And I'd love to try Fearlessness with Autoblasters (even though it's probably doomed to fail), e.g. some mix of: IG88-D and/or IG88-A FCS, Autoblaster, [[Flechette Cannon] , Glitterstim , IG-2000 , Autothrusters ] (50) Tansarii Point Veteran [["Heavy Scyk" Interceptor|“Heavy Scyk” Interceptor] , Autoblaster] (25) x2 I'd even consider putting Autoblasters on Moralo Eval, but I don't know that he's even remotely mobile enough to line up more than the occasional lucky autoblaster shot on a negligent enemy (or one that bumped and failed to move out of range). Part of my resparked interest in Autoblasters is because of how terrifying Darth Vader was on the Decimator a few days ago. The rise of really evasive Protectorate Starfighters and similarly agile-but-fragile ships has changed up the meta a bit. It's really funny to use a method that bypasses all of that to deliver harm on a ship that by any other right, shouldn't be afraid of you. :D (Hence my recent Black Market Slicer Tools fleet.) The Darth Decimator did well at this, and I'm thinking it would be hilarious to lead a cocky Protectorate or TIE Defender into a faceoff with autoblasters, which people rarely field these days, and I suspect they may not take terribly seriously (perhaps for good reason?). It may end in tragedy for me, but given how incentivized Protectorate players are to get into a staring contest, it could be awesome. Hah... "Agile But Fragile" should almost be turned into a tag, but it's a bit nebulous. :)